


Billionaire's Battenberg

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (variation), 221b, Alliteration, Blogging, Case Fic, Coming Out, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blog-based bulletin 'bout baffling bakery burglary. Bonus buzz: boffin and blogger's buggering boldly bruited. Broadly 'B' beginnings.</p><p>(Format is a variation of the standard 221B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billionaire's Battenberg

Beginning, boffin’s brother brought bewildering bakery burgling brief: benign birthday bestowal. 

Biting banter between bilaterally baleful brothers branded bigger “bingeing brolly botherer”. Bothering? Blog browsers better believe! Blogger broke best beaker—bugger!—before becalming. 

Bloodhound boy brooded brattishly before behaving, but beamed behind bedroom boundary, because: beguiling bamboozler! 

Body-bettering bloke brewed beautiful brown beverage. Bloodhound boffin brewed brilliant brainwaves. Both believed bounteous bipartition beneficial. 

Bakery boss, betrayed by burgled banknotes being baked bedded between Battenberg bits, bequeathed (besides brilliant beam) bonus bakery bonbons, blessing boffin’s brainpower. 

“Bit bizarre,” blurted blogger, between big Battenberg bites; “burglary being beset by ‘b’ beginnings!” 

“Boring!” bit back bloodhound boy, blithely bolting baklava; “because British babbling beggars bare bruiting by boasting bountiful bits.” 

Boffin believed ‘b’ blogging’d be basic. 

Betted: “Beautifully ‘b’-bounded blog bulletin ’bout bakery burglary; bath’s biodegrading body banished betimes. But—blog bulletin breaking ‘b’ bounds becomes boyfriend-broadcasting basis.” 

(Boys’d became besotted bloody burro’s before—broadly blissful, barring body-bettering bloke’s bugbear: bothered by badmouthing boded by biological brood’s bygones, bloke blustered: “best bluff ’bout bisexuality.”) 

But boffin’s bet begat ‘b’ blog bulletin’s building. 

Bleating blog browsers bemoan: “Blog’s brazenly boyfriend-broadcasting, ‘b’fulness besides!” 

Blogger bids, “belittlers, begone!” 

Because bungling beau’s bluffing’s been bad behaviour. Brainteaser buff’s blogger’s best-beloved, but boffin’s brain breaks because blogger’s bashfulness belied bosom’s burning. 

Boldly, blogger begs boffin: “bindingly, be mine?”


End file.
